A Little Moonlighting
by lovejag
Summary: Mac is doing a little moonlighting, but what is she doing? Someone is on the quest to find out.


"A Little Moonlighting" 1/1

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own JAG.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mac is doing a little moonlighting on the side, but what is she doing? Someone is on the quest for the answer.

AN: This story is inspired by a conversation on the Mac Attack board. The story can take place any time during the show. I enjoy almost all kinds of feedback except for bashing.

Mac's office

JAG HQ

----------------

Mac looked up and smiled at the person who just entered her office. A few of her coworkers had been on the hunt to find out why she had been busy lately on Friday nights. She wasn't embarrassed by her other job, but it made her feel self-conscious.

Of course, it was far from a job for her since she enjoyed it almost as much as working at JAG. She was just giving her time for a cause close to her heart. It was easing the pain in her heart.

Her coworker walked into the room further, smiling at her.

"Are you up for dinner together tonight?"

"I can't. I have plans tonight," answered Mac, apologetically.

"A hot date?"

"No." Mac thought for a moment and finally decided to let the secret be known. "If you are up for it, you can join me tonight."

"I won't be intruding?"

Mac shook her head before answering, "You won't get in the way. Just meet me here at this address." She quickly wrote down the address and some general directions.

"Where is this?"

"You'll find out." She smiled again at the questioning look, and watched as her friend left the room murmuring.

-------------------------------------------------

Community Center

-----------------------

Mac looked at the clock above the classroom door, and realized she had time for only one more move to show the women and the one man that surrounded her. They say curiosity killed the cat, but for tonight it would be just a little pain in the six for a certain sailor who had taken very well being surrounded by women. Of course, that was no surprise to Mac.

Getting the attention of her audience, Mac motioned for Harm to come closer. "Harm, would you come up here for a moment?" Turning her attention back to the women, she ignored the nervous Harm as he approached. "You don't need to be strong to overcome a male attacker. It takes knowing how to use leverage and surprise to your advantage. Luckily for us, tonight I can show you the truth in that statement."

With that Mac pulled Harm over her shoulder and straight down to the ground with a thud. Mac turns her head to look at Harm still sitting there with his arms crossed against his chest looking like a little boy. The women around her were laughing at the sight before them.

"Next week, I'll explain how that was done. Have a great week everyone."

Laughing, Mac gave her full attention to Harm who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. "Need some help up, Commander?"

"No."

"Are you ready to get some dinner? I've worked up quite an appetite."

"I bet you have."

"Are you planning to stay all night on that floor?"

"Yes."

'This was not good,' Mac thought, but looking a little closer at Harm's eyes she noticed the twinkle and that meant she was being played with. "Well, I'm hungry. Have a good night, Harm. I'll let security know you'll be staying the night."

Starting to walk away from him, Mac never saw the arm dash out to grab her ankle. In one big heap, her butt landed squarely on the ground while her head was protected by a certain Commander.

"Now I'm ready for dinner," said Harm, as he stands up pushing Mac away from him. He turns back to her and flashes his famous flyboy smile.

Mac wasn't going to give him any leverage on this one. She watches him start to walk away. 10 ft. from the door, she watches him make an about turn, and comes back toward her.

"Need some help up, Colonel?"

"No."

"I thought you were ready for dinner. I know I've worked up quite an appetite."

"You sure have."

"Are you planning to stay on the floor all night?"

"Yes."

"How about you buy me dinner and I'll call a truce?"

"If you buy dinner and call a truce, I'll call it a deal."

"You've got yourself a deal." Offering her a hand up, they head out into the night.

--------------------------------------------------

The Alexandrian Restaurant

----------------------------------

"So why haven't you told anyone you were teaching self-defense classes?" asked Harm, as the last of their food was finished.

"I don't know. Part of me found it fun to have a little secret of my own, but at the same time it was hard not to say anything to my friends."

"A little moonlighting never hurt anybody, and Mac…"

"Yes?"

"I'm proud of you."

Blushing slightly unused to the praise, Mac looked down, and said a quiet thank you.

"I just want to make sure those women know how to defend themselves. I always wished my mother could have learned how so she could protect herself against my father, but what I can't do for her, I can do for others."

She felt his hand on hers, and she had the reassurance that she was doing the right thing.

The End


End file.
